Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki!
}} Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! (負けん気! 強気! 元気! 前向き!) is a single sung by Yukino Noel from Song Selection 5 (きらりん☆レボリューション　ソング・セレクション5). It was released on March 18, 2009. Track Listing 'Song Selection 5' 'CD' #Tan Tan Taan! (タンタンターン!) by Milky Way #Gamusharara (ガムシャララ) by Milky Way #Happy☆Happy Sunday! (はぴ☆はぴ サンデー!) by Tsukishima Kirari #Kimi ga Iru (きみがいる) by SHIPS #Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! (負けん気! 強気! 元気! 前向き!) by Yukino Noel #Hate Hatena (はてはてな) by Hanasaki Kobeni #Tan Tan Taan! (タンタンターン!) by Milky Way (Off Vocal) #Gamusharara (ガムシャララ) by Milky Way (Off Vocal) #Happy☆Happy Sunday! (はぴ☆はぴ サンデー!) by Tsukishima Kirari (Off Vocal) #Kimi ga Iru (きみがいる) by SHIPS (Off Vocal) #Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! (負けん気! 強気! 元気! 前向き!) by Yukino Noel (Off Vocal) #Hate Hatena (はてはてな) by Hanasaki Kobeni (Off Vocal) 'DVD' #Tan Tan Taan! (Close-up Ver.) (タンタンターン!) #Happy☆Happy Sunday! (Anime Ver.) (はぴ☆はぴ サンデー!(アニメVer.)) #Kimi ga Iru (Music Video) (きみがいる) Videos Single = Lyrics Rōmaji= Ikuze! Hey! Yowaki ni natta toki wa (toki wa) Itsumo tasukete kureru Ureshii kotoga are ba (are ba) Yorokonde kurerunda Saikyou na UCHIra wo musubu Atsuku! Atsuku! Moe makutteru Yuujou! Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! Mamoritai tomotachi Yaruki! honki! Minna daisuki Kansha shiteru yo! Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! Taisetsu na MAI FURENDO(my friend) Yaruki! honki! Minna daisuki Eien ni tomotachi dayo. Okay! Ichi, ni, san, hey (1, 2, 3) Genkashi tarimo suru shi (suru shi) Iyana tokomo arukedo Soremo rikaishi aeru (aeru) Kizuna wa sekai ichisa Doko made mo aruite yukou UCHIra naraba kasei made yukechau ze! Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! Kakegaenai tomotachi Yaruki! Honki! Minna daisuki Zutto waraou ne! Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! SHIWAKUCHA ni nattemo Yaruki! Honki! Minna daisuki Kawarazuni tomotachi dayo Ame ga futtatte YARI ga futtatte Makeru ki wa shinai ze Kowarenai yuujou! Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! Mamoritai tomotachi Yaruki! Honki! Minna daisuki Kansha shiteru yo! Makenki! Tsuyoki! Genki! Maemuki! Taisetsu na MAI FURENDO(my friend) Yaruki! Honki! Minna daisuki Eien ni tomotachi dayo |-| Kanji= 行くぜ! Hey! 弱気になった　時は いつも　助けてくれる 嬉しいことが　あれば 喜んで　くれるんだ 最強な　ウチらを結ぶ 熱く　熱く　燃えまくってる　友情！ 負けん気！強気！元気！前向き！ 守りたい　友達 やる気！本気！みんな大好き！ 感謝してるよ！ 負けん気！強気！元気！前向き！ 大切な　マイフレンド やる気！本気！みんな大好き！ 永遠に　友達だよ けんかしたりも　するし いやなとこも　あるけど それも　理解しあえる キズナは　世界一さ！ どこまでも　歩いてゆこう ウチらならば　火星まで　行けちゃうぜ！ 負けん気！強気！元気！前向き！ かけがえない　友達 やる気！本気！みんな大好き！ ずっと　笑おうね！ 負けん気！強気！元気！前向き！ シワクチャに　なっても やる気！本気！みんな大好き！ 変わらずに　友達だよ！ 雨が降ったって ヤリが降ったって 負ける気は　しないぜ 壊れない　友情！！！ 負けん気！強気！元気！前向き！ 守りたい　友達 やる気！本気！みんな大好き！ 感謝してるよ！ 負けん気！強気！元気！前向き！ 大切な　マイフレンド やる気！本気！みんな大好き！ 永遠に　友達だよ |-|Translation= Let's go! Hey! When the time I was weak You always help me If there are funny things You will use it to make me happy We've made the strongest bonds Hotter! Hotter! Let it burn Our friendship Our competitive spirit! Firm! Positive! Go forward! I want to protect my friends Motivated! Serious! I love everyone I want to thank you! Our competitive spirit! Firm! Positive! Go forward! My important friend Motivated! Serious! I love everyone! We're friends forever I want to fight I'm tired of walking That was understandable Bonds are the best of the world No matter where I've walked to Maybe our bonds will reach Mars! Our competitive spirit! Firm! Positive! Go forward! My friends are irreplaceable Motivated! Serious! I love everyone Let's laugh forever! Our competitive spirit! Firm! Positive! Go forward! Even when it was crumpled Motivated! Serious! I love everyone My friends can not be changed When rain is falling When spear is falling We don't want to lose Unbreakable friendship! Our competitive spirit! Firm! Positive! Go forward! I want to protect my friends Motivated! Serious! I love everyone I want to thank you! Our competitive spirit! Firm! Positive! Go forward! My important friend Motivated! Serious! I love everyone! We're friends forever Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Yukino Noel Category:Single